Memes and Inside Jokes
Introduction On 3DSPlaza, the users like to make little inside jokes from time to time that spread across the website and soon to related sites, such as 3DSPaint, ScribbleHub, and SocialNeko. Mainly, they spread on to Home4DSi, for that is a sister website. Across the years of 2011 to the present, these are the memes that 3DSPlaza has made. List of Inside Jokes Jeffrey the Baby - Back in 2011 and 2012, the user megabeanish(or currently, MegaBeanish) would like to be funny and use the baby icon to mock or to mess around, ending a sentence in ":baby: gaga gaga". It spread on thanks to the user SuperKirby64, and whenever the baby icon appears before a user's username, whether it be in the chats, or forums, or even statuses, the first one to shout "JEFFREY" wins a small little prize. This became known as "The Jeffrey Game" that we know and love today. Head is too Big - In around 2013, the art/design had a big boom in population. It's also a boom in art, good and bad. One user, who asked to remain anonymous, posted a picture painted on Colors!, a popular art-making system. The user TREEhugger101, an old forum moderator and current critic, commented with "head is too big". After a few users made a few 'head' jokes, another user named mega made a drawing of a man with a purposely small head on a big body and the joke boomed. Many users started making various pictures of heads and 'heads', and thus the "head is too big" joke was born! Sex with X - Once apon a time a user by the name of Danny had a curious question. He wanted to know the secret of why donuts have holes in them. After various sexual innuedos, SonicMobian, one of the oldest users, randomly made a big story of why donuts had holes in them. Here is the original story. Well it's an interesting topic, actually. In the late 1800's, bakers were plenty out of ideas on baked goods to sell and there was a great depression, so to say, going on, or at least in the making. With the increasing population of men who enjoyed raping lamps at the time, bakers said, "I KNOW HOW TO MAKE MONEY! PUT A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DOUGHNUT!" The idea was just genius, you could use less batter, charge more money, and ultimately run a more efficient shop. Also, for the consumer, it was a win-win. you get to have sex with a piece of bread, and then eat it! This was one of the miracles that, 40 years later got us out of the Dreat Depression. However, as the years went on, wives got pissed at bakery's because their husbands would constantly file divorces for the sole purpose that the doughnuts were more beautiful then them. To avoid drama, bakers began to also sell doughnuts without holes, which helped us as a civilized being, stop having sex with bread. Right after that post, the user PhantomR(currently TidalTidus) posted "Sex with bread..." followed by a meme. After that, "sex with bread" was a very popular saying around 3DSPlaza, but people also started replacing bread with almost anything. I arted - Yet another art/design forum joke, in September of 2013, a user with just a jumble of letters and numbers, presumely a troll, flooded the forum with 'anime' drawings that just turned out to be shit. One of their thread titles was "I arted", which caught the attention of many users. The user, harford, created a thread with the same name and posted purposely shitty drawings of stick figures as apposed of her god-like pony drawings(hi harford, I love ya). The term, "I arted" was now a popular saying with bad drawings and became a very popular trend. Efola - In 2014, the 3DSPlaza users heard about the big Ebola outbreak, until October 19th when the user ToXiPhObE made up Efola after his first name, Fola. In the chatroom, people started making up symptoms of Efola, until the ChromeLeaf posted a thread in the infamous Miscellaneous board about Efola. Apparently, you catch it if you're around a person who has it. Overnight, you'll start to turn black and have a massive increase on certain body parts, and then you die and become a black zombie, forcing people into doing stereotypical black hobbies, such as eating watermelon, or murdering white people for money, until they infect you with Efola and become one of them. After that, a whole bunch of users noticed it and actually spread it onto SocialNeko and Facebook, even getting it's own Facebook page before getting removed. It was by far the largest inside joke and named as the most forced. Scrabble Cult - On March 8th, 2015, the user and chat moderator 'KomradeKishy' used the cSplit function to make her username appear as 'rash'. She made up the Scrabble Cult by telling users to change their cSplit cnfiguration to #99ffcc and the letters of their username to appear as red. Other users followed, changing their usernames' cSplit configuation (such as ModernSonic to 'Moon' / ChromeLeaf to 'Come' / TetrisDude335 to 'rude' / Paul to 'Pal' / TidalTidus to 'TiTs' / SexehEevee to 'She' / HeroLarcio to 'Laio' / Whiteflame to 'tame' / MarioErmando to 'Moan' / DDRNGGin to 'Gin' / Aleks to 'Ale' / Bean to 'Ban' / Mr.Saturn to 'Sun'.) The Scrabble Cult attempted to spread to SocialNeko, but resulted in spam attacks and permanent banishment.